Azatharia
Summary Capital: ''' Azathare (21,523) '''Population: '''High (Azathari Elves 80%, Halflings 9%, Goblin 6%, Human Torian 3%, Other 2%) '''Government: Feudalistic Monarchy Ruler: Baeldeth “the Hand” Major Settlements: Azathare (21,523), Vonadarael (18,364), In’Thaernari (8,742), Dosali (6,266) Languages: Common, Elven, Halfling, Torusian, Goblin Subsistence: Light Agriculture, Forestry, Fishing, Trade Azatharia is a kingdom under oppression. Its corrupt nobility and king heavily tax the people of the land, and use draconian law to reinforce their power. The native Azathari have seemed to have fallen away from their roots, becoming more industrial by the year. Many of the huge expanses of forest have been cut down and used for lumber, often traded to the Torians. To the north of the kingdom lies the Aeriandean Mountains, to the south are the Den’Ray marshes, to the east is the Sea of Belen, and to the west is more vast forest. People and Culture The Azathari elves are the dominant race in Azatharia, their forest towns and more recently imperialistic cities control the land. Halflings also live in the kingdom, but their communities are usually separate from the elves, often living in small villages in the vast forests of the land. Humans live here as well, most Torusians from across the Sea of Belen, who have minor trading posts but are mostly scorned by the Azathari, especially in recent times. Goblins are also a common nuisance in the kingdom, becoming more of a problem as the years go on. The Azathari are beginning to be more and more imperialistic in their thinking, as well as being racist to just about anyone who isn’t a high elf. They treat half-elves as abominations, rejecting them automatically for their tainted heritage. The technology in the area has taken a turn for the better, and many recent breakthroughs in weapons and armor technology have become prevalent in Azatharia. Geography Azatharia is one big forest. Trees extend in every possible direction, although in recent times many of these majestic plants are being cut down and burned to fuel the Azatharian economy, leaving patches of barren ground littered across the kingdom. Nyrad River '''The Nyrad River, which flows through the northern section of Azatharia and empties into the Sea of Belen, has two major cities on its banks: Vonadarael and the captial of Azathare (which lies at the mouth of the Nyrad). Its usual crystal clear flow has begun to be polluted because of the lumber mills and other industrious sites along its banks. Sites and Settlements The Azathari elves control most of the kingdom, and various tree-cities and lumber camps are scattered throughout the forest. '''Azathare (large city, 21,523): Azathare is the capital of Azatharia, and is the center of the government and power structure. Because of this, the city is the most corrupt in the kingdom, and many horrible crimes can be seen being committed right in front of the apathetic guards. Bribes can get you just about anything here. Vonadarael (large city, 18,364): '''Vonadarael is the leading producer in the lumber sale that has become so prevalent in the land. It is not quite as corrupt as Azathare, but most of the guards there are lax and can be paid off with ease. '''Dantur (small town, 1,282): One of the major trading posts operated by the Torusians outside of Torius, Dantur remains one of the most friendly and law-abiding places in the kingdom. Most of the humans here are honest, kind citizens who will gladly help a man in need. Ightor (village, 732): At the eastern border of Azatharia lays the Peaks of Onann, home to hundreds of infighting goblin tribes. At the very edge of the range lies the settlement of Ightor, an organized goblin settlement that has united several tribes under its banner. They are becoming quite a threat to the neighboring elven villages. Their leader calls himself Ghot the Smasher. Opal Caravan: A group of traveling halflings that call themselves the Opal Caravan operate as merchants of all kinds of exotic merchandise across Azatharia. Many of their goods wouldn’t be considered quite legal, but the corruption within the kingdom has allowed them free reign through most of the land. Category:Kingdom